hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Contracts Mode
See also: Tutorial: Contract Creation Contracts Mode was a gameplay mode in Hitman: Absolution. Description Contracts mode allowed the player to play through almost any mission segment of the game and select up to three NPCs in it to mark as targets. The method in which the player chose to eliminate the marked targets determines several stipulations other players would have to achieve in order to receive maximum payout. The player was allowed to pick any suit and starting gear to use in the mission. In order to save the challenge, the player has to clear it themselves. For completing Contracts, players earned in-game currency to spend on disguises, suits, weapons and weapon upgrades. In order to create a Contract, the player played through a mission segment, selecting up to three different NPCs as targets, eliminated them in any way of their choosing and leaves the level through one of the possible exits (the exit will be also saved, meaning players has to use it as well). The Contract, along with the conditions under which the player completed it such as which disguises and weapons were used, could then be saved (though they could be toggled off, which allowed the player to kill the targets any way they like). The available conditions were: *Do not be spotted *Only kill targets *Hide all bodies *Do not change disguises *Do not miss any shots Access to Contracts Mode (outside of North America) required the free downloading of a "Contracts Pass" and a pass code included with the copy of Absolution. When giving a contract a description certain words weren't allowed, such as profanity. Some have criticized this considering the amount of profanity in the game, stating that it limited players' capacity to create back stories on the targets. In addition, the word 'has' was also blocked for unknown reasons. Featured Contracts Contracts mode also featured a great deal of online connectivity, as players could upload their own Contracts. Each week, five user-made Contracts were added to the "Featured Contracts" folder for the online community to try and compete. Featured Contracts are contracts created by the developers and sometimes also by the community. These are listed in a separate section within the game and will change from time to time. There will always be more players going through these missions than random contracts since they are featured and can be seen by more people. Latest Contracts As soon as someone creates and upload their contract it will appear in the Latest Contracts section within the game. When more and more new contracts appear, older ones will start to disappear from the front page. You can continue to scroll to the right to see older contracts. My Contracts The contracts you have created yourself will appear in the My Contracts section. You can at any point go here to check out your older contracts, play them again yourself, or to see the current leaderboards for them. Availability Contracts could be created for the following mission segments: Gallery Contracts_Mode_People's_Faces.png|Icon containing peoples' faces that appear on the top right corner each time a player marks a target Trivia *In Contracts Mode, some weapons may come with silencers attached to them even though they don't when the segments are played in the story mode. Zug TMP is a good example of it. *Previews depicted a "Kill targets in order" stipulation for contracts. However, this was not the case upon release, as targets may be eliminated in any order without penalty. *None of the segments with Victoria are available in "Contracts Mode". *The two civilians NPCs that get shot by the Agency troops during the Saints missions cannot be marked as targets. *Back-up guards cannot be marked as targets. *Consuming food or drink tainted with sleeping pills will kill targeted NPC. *When using a shotgun, every single pellet in the shell must hit the target otherwise it counts as a miss and the score penalty is applied. *It is impossible to hide Lenny's body in the Barber Shop segment. *The keycard is useless in the Patriot's Hanger segment. *The King of Chinatown glitch results in player being penalized for being spotted if target was taken down via elimination. *The Praetorians are absent from Contracts Mode, due to that they are the only 3 appearing during their mission appearance. *"Contracts" was shut down in May 2018 due to IO Interactive not owning or controlling the online server but needing to comply with GDPR legislation. *The description for this page is being reworded into the past tense just in case this "temporary" shut down becomes permanent. Sources *Barcode Society *Introducing Contracts trailer *Contracts Mode playthrough Category:Hitman: Absolution Category:Hitman: Absolution Gameplay Category:Gameplay